unityhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthieu 'Ness' Auguillard
Ness Auguillard, otherwise known as Matthieu, is a retired Sergeant/Sniper for a crew that's served in the Iraq War, the war in Somalia, and the Gaza War. He now lives in the mid-class of Ebott City, living in a moderate appartment but having a lifetime supply of wealth on his side. His past-experience in gun fights and wars lead him to losing complete sense of mercy or respect towards his opponents. Backstory Born in Toulouse in July 21st 1992, Matthieu was born in a famous street for it's time, Saint Rome, in a rich family. His parents were Melinda Kaczmarek, a refugee from WW2 having been brought to France, and ever since lived there. She worked at a Bakery at the time, famous for her multiple options of bread and bakeries. His father was Charles Auguillard, a politician and soon mayor of his town, popular for the simple reason that he was an amazing leader. Matthieu would soon be graduating high-school, notorious for his amazing grades for his teachers at the time, when he was caught up by some friends about a deal they've made. They've signed themselves a contract with a signatory, having been assigned some multiple federal crimes to commit on their town. He was hesitant ; he always wanted to follow his father's path, rising his town to greater wealth, but gave in, after being pressured by his group. By the time all contracts were finished, his final exam came right around the corner, this deciding his path in life. Unfortunately, he didn't have any time to study at all, not even remembering the last class he went to. He skipped the finals in hope that his father would understand, having to repass the year. His father was completely disappointed in him, having such great potential on him and being underwhelmed. He was kicked out of the house for a week, being given only a couple hundred euros to get himself a motel room. He never came back. Matthieu and his group was now living in an abandonned building, being given hope as his signatory told them that he'd get them a fancy appartment to live in. But he never did. However, even in these harsh conditions, the group lived on, giving in spectacular results to the contracts given to them. But the police was catching up to them, multiple detectives sent to their parents to ask a few questions. October 14th, 2006, near 4AM, two officers entered building they called home, advancing inch by inch to investigate. One of them were awakened at lights shining to the windows of the appartment in ruins, hurrying everyone up and giving them what could be considered weapons. The leader of the group, Matthieu, was given the only gun they had in their hands, fully reloaded and polished. His hands were shaking. He didn't know how loud the gunshot would be, or how bad the wound will be if he ever shot another person. He was forced downstairs, to which he was asked to raise his hands. He refused. The cops were unfortunately unarmed for this, a person in the streets having told them to go investigate the building. Despite having been commiting multiple homicides throughout the entire country, this was a first time with someone that protects citizens. He attempted firing to the cop's shoulder, the gun unfortunately pointing to the officer's forehead. He was shot dead. The other officer attempted to run, having his wind knocked out by a member of the group before he could effectively call for backup. The crew fleed the scene, Matthieu having the face of the deceased cop engraved in his memory, his throat tightening. A truck stopped by on the road they were walking on. It was the signatory. He was the one who snitched on the group, but for a good cause. He knew the heat was increasing drastically, and that'll get them shot dead at the scene of crime, so he planned on bringing them far, far from France. Across the continent. To the US. Their fake passports were already in the trunk, with also their CN number, age, etc. Having cooled down, they all agreed, taking a private jet in a homemade takeoff road. They all had unique names, only their family names being the thing that hasn't changed since then. Matthieu, upon looking at his certificate of citizenship, memorized his name, calling himself from this point on forward ; Ness Auguillard. Ness and his crew was now reaching their twenties when an opportunity rose up for them. The U.S. Navy had wanted help, the ongoing Iraq war having used a quarter of the good troops America had. They were open for recruit. The group accepted, not suspecting that their crimes would be recognised in the USA, and having a generally good body shape to carry 20lbs. on their backs every day. And they were successful, assigned onto an outpost, but first going through training. Private to Army Specialist, Army Specialist to Corporal, the crew saw themselves climbing the ranks steadily but surely. Surprisingly, the youngest Corporal, Ness Auguillard became Sergeant of their group, degrading the rest of the crew to Army Specialists, Ness now assigned to lead them to victory on missions. They gave spectacular results on most jobs to be done on the war, moving on to the next country, serving as agents for them on the Gaza War, and the war in Somalia. This was the first time the group of friends were seperated from each other, a half going with a new Sergeant and the other going on with Ness. They wouldn't meet until the end of the war, which they were promised to be given badges of gratitude for their hard work, but, the other half would never come to the ceremony, being taken prisoners on the middle of a mission, tortured and eventually burned alive. Ness' crew was still excited about the army, fully serving to multiple outposts, but Ness gave up his rank, retiring from the army in 2017. Even if he was used to being a killing machine, the scars left was still wide open, getting bigger and bigger the more he served for a country. The signatory sent him one last message, as he was moving to Ebott City ; You've surpassed my expections, you and your friends. I hope we'll meet again. Overview As Ness entered this new town, he knew a good way to make a couple of friends and be known around the region would be to hang out in a pub, bar, etc. And so he did, but not where he expected it to be. This was at Grillby's in Snowdin Town, in the Underground, specifically. His theory rose to be correct, being recognised as a 'good samaritan' by most customers returning to the bar every now and then. Grillby, the runner of the bar, gave him an opportunity, knowing he'd not fail : be his right hand when it comes to serving. He obviously accepted, knowing his heritage from the army won't last long than a few decades. He was the new bartender for the bar, Grillby now specifically working at the kitchen for his magnificent skills at cooking, but returning to the counter when Ness' shift was over. He's also developped a taste for vodka, drinking a shot or two throughout his shift, not wanting to get drunk so often. Throughout the months, he established strong friendships with a few people ; Frisk, Kuouo, Washington, Phoenix, sans even, going as far as hanging out with them after his shift, but only one stood next to him throughout the years : Cory Crater. This man was a former terrorist, or so he thought, wanting to bring more crimes to the scene. Even if Ness was technically fighting terrorists only a few years back, his old living style always stood in the back of his mind, seeming much more exciting for him. He participated on his multiple adventures when he wasn't under the watch of federal forces, eventually calling him his best friend at one point. Though, not all things have a good ending. Ness' story ended with a bad one, being shot 9 times in the head on the cold, snowy roads of Snowdin Town, in an attempt at saving Cory. It was successful, but he wouldn't see his friend live past his death. That greatly affected Crater, completely changing his name to Xavier Xanax before overdosing while relaxing on a chair in his backyard. After Ness' revival, the news broke towards him, transcending him to an alcoholic state, drinking an entire bottle of vodka at times to try and repress his past. Whilst Grillby effectively tried stopping him, he always caught him drinking a bottle behind the counter. He was usually sent home after that. He met up with a former member from his crew, younger than everyone else in the group but still a killer, being miserable and having completely forgot his english ; that was Clint Arceneaux, his childhood friend from middle school in the streets he grew up on. Being forced to follow after, he met Dustin Hoffman, the person, and soon his fiancé, seemingly taking care of him and soon putting a stop to his higher-ups. Ness was surprised to know that Cory was still alive, but not what he expected it to be. It was Phoenix with the mask on, calling himself a genius and Xander as a nickname. He didn't really bother, following him but still thinking what that mask does to people. Phoenix's misery was fortunately put to an end, 2831 'Steel' Visscher being ordered by him to shoot a plasma ray straight to his head. He was broken after that. As he thought that it was all over, another character, with the same mask as Cory's, appeared to Ness' life ; and this time, it was Stephen Xerxes. This person seemed much more stable and understandable than any other, but was still referred as Cory for most of their friendship. Expecting his life as a bartender, he was offered a position at MANTIS, being the first commander on the organization. Being hesitant, he agreed, commanding his first mission to assassinate a leader in United Korea, planning a revolution. The mission was unsuccessful, nearly killing both Ness and the troop sent to kill him on stage. Ever since, MANTIS' superiors haven't contacted Ness, Xerxes being the only one usually hanging out with him. The malicious figure on Balfour, Hadley, had caused a rabid outbreak, infecting humans as well as it does for animals. Ness was sent to the scene, meeting with Marvin Fässbender and Alexander Decker, two long time friends from a group of mercenaries that's been shattering since a decade. The three usually hung out while not being assigned to do anything on the sickness outbreak, staying together even after a cure had been found and was spreading. He established his trio as 'The Merc Team', soon stretching out to a few more people such as Clint, MODEL-5, etc. Abilities *Ness nearly has perfect aim, able to calculate the trajectory of a bullet all by himself from a distance of 300m in beetween his opponent and him. *Even if his main attacks are range, he is malicious with his ice-pick, made out of an amalgam of Titanium and Steel. His arms are equally made out of an amalgam of metals from the Figure, being able to withstand inhumane conditions, and attack with inhumane capacities. **His arms may be out of tough metal, but the rest of his body is not. He doesn't prefer using any armor or supersuit, making the fight more memorable and exciting for him. *His insanity from the past has lead to him not fearing any fight, fully accepting death but not giving in when given the opportunity for an attack. His pain tolerance is equal to that of Dustin's, having multiple scars on his bones and skin but healed from being serving as a super soldier for the Figure. *Whilst being bullet-fast, his stamina is overwhelmingly low for him, not being able to run as fast as he humanly could for a long time. He never thought of it as a big problem though, using range as a way to attack anyways. Appearance Ness' appearance is usual and unusual for a normal person, wearing a dark brown jacket, the arms torn to show his arms. He wears either a dark blue shirt right under, or a gray one, preferring to stick with a monotone color scheme. His pants are equally brown, but a little lighter, his shoes being made out of the same metal used for his arms. On the bottom of the shoes are propellers for better agility. Relationships Friends/Partners in crime *Clint Arceneaux *Marvin Fässbender *Alexander Decker *Stephen Xerxes *MODEL-5 *Dustin Hoffman *sans *Kuouo Aiche Dee *Cory Crater dead *Washington dead Arc Involvement *The Figure's Arc *Hadley's Arc (part 1 and 2) *DRAKE's Arc *Syyth Arc (kinda) Trivia *ness was actually from mother 2 at first but then that didn't make sense so i fucked it up and now he's from france *Despite coming from France, his accent tilts towards an American one, very rarely pronouncing words with French pronounciation. *he was supposed to fully die like 7 months ago but then he got revived because why not *Despite looking like a careless psychopath, he's looking after most of the Merc Team, cheering them up whenever he can. *While most of his friends might refer to him as someone that's 'retarded' or 'an idiot', he's actually a heavily gifted mind, his IQ going as high as the 150s.